Dawn of the Clans: Cats' Tales
by Icebreathstar
Summary: For anyone who has read Dawn of the Clans, this is an explanation of cats' personalities and includes a oneshot. Each chapter is a different cat. I need everyone to read, and more importantly, review and tell me which cat from Dawn of the Clans I should write next. I need your help here people... If this is well received and I get reviews I may do other arcs. ;)
1. One: Clear Sky

**Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. :)**

* * *

Clear Sky

Clear Sky is cold, aloof, and a very smooth liar. He wants to expand his territory and will do anything, even kill, to get it. He was brokenhearted when his fist mate died pregnant on the trip from the mountains. He fell in love again, and when his second mate, Storm, died, he changed forever. He rejected his only surviving kit, Thunder, and threw out his younger brother, Jagged Peak, because he was injured. His group of cats are ready to kill anyone on their territory without a second thought, and even leave their own to die. But Clear Sky wasn't always like that. . . . . . . .

Clear Sky's Story: My First Catch

"Come on, Gray Wing!" I hissed. We were sneaking out of the cave to go hunting. I had convinced Gray Wing that if we caught something, we wouldn't get in trouble. He edged out next to the waterfall.

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea, Clear Sky…." He mewed nervously.

"Don't worry, we won't get caught. Can't you imagine Quiet Rain's face- Clear Sky and Gray Wing, three moons old and hunters already?" I meowed. Finally he got to the end of the ledge. Relief shot through me… I had been afraid that he would back out and I would have to go on my own.

"All right, let's go!" I set off down a small trail that looked like it had seen frequent use.

"Wait for me!" Gray Wing pleaded, scrabbling along behind me. "Well, hurry up, then." I mewed over my shoulder. After a few minutes we reached a series of small, scraggly, bushes. I opened my mouth to scent for prey. There! A small mouse, looking for seeds. My gray and white pelt blended in with the rock as I crept up. Slowly, slowly… then pounce! Just like we practiced with feathers in the cave, I gave a killing bite to the neck. Warm, musky, blood filled my mouth. I was so glad I didn't miss in front of Gray Wing.

"Wow that was a great pounce!" Gray Wing shoved his nose into my fur. "Let's take it back and show everyone!" He urged. We scampered up the trail and went along the ledge. We emerged into the cave to the sound of Quiet Rain calling our names frantically.

"Quiet Rain!" I ran up with my mouse.

"Look what Clear Sky caught!" Gray Wing padded up behind me. The look on her face was so full of love and awe….. and… anger? But from the looks and attention everyone was giving me, I could tell that I had done a great job. I was destined for great things, I just knew it!

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone! So like I said in the summary, I need you to tell me which cats from Dawn of the Clans I should write about for Chap. 2. I can't decide…. I really need your help here. If I get a few popular answers, I'll set a poll- but first I need reviews, sooooo…. *hint hint* Happy Holidays!**


	2. Two: Tall Shadow

**Hey, I'm back! Before February, too. Added bonus! And I'm really sorry this chapter is so short, but this is kinda a side story at the moment, so I'm lucky to be able to update at all. I will do at least 8 more chapters till I hit "Complete" though. New story: Wrong Or Right, PJO romance oneshot songfics. all PJO fans, please check it out! I think it's my fave story I'm writing at the moment. So sit back, relax, and review at the bottom of the page! Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors and I never will, Erin Hunter does. **

* * *

Tall Shadow is generally not talkative unless she is speaking to the whole group. However her leadership has been questioned and she asked Gray Wing to take over. She advises him on what to do now, and is opening up a little more. However her brother Moon Shadow recently died so she has reenclosed in her bubble of silence. She may not have been ready to assume leadership when their leader died on the trip from the mountains, and she's gone through so much since…

Tall Shadow's Story: Was I Ready?

I couldn't believe it. Shaded Moss was just…..gone. In one second, the monster had run him over and he died. I had tried to be as OK as I could, but I just didn't know if I could get over it. Then, moons later, I lost Shaded Moss. My leadership was questioned, and I thought they might be right. Maybe I wasn't the right cat to lead. Looking back now, countless moons later, when I'm old and fading in StarClan, after fire has saved the clans, I can tell I wasn't ready then. Maybe I would've been, if I'd had a little more time. But now I'm interrupted from my reveries by a gentle voice.

"Shadowstar, I have a vole for you. Would you like to go to the Basking Rocks and eat it?" Ahhhh, its Cinderpelt. She always liked to sit and talk with me, but I haven't seen her since the Great Battle.

"Of course, Cinderpelt." I reply, heaving myself up from my nest. "The best thing about StarClan," I say, "Is that the old feel young…." Amusement glints in her eyes.

"What, you're not saying you're old, are you?" I chuckle.

"Of course not. I was just thinking how nice it is you look so spry."

"Huff!" Cinderpelt snorts, indignant. My amusement dies away as I think about my brother, Moon Shadow, and poor Shaded Moss. They would enjoy this so much. She notices my solemnity.

"An acorn for your thoughts, Shadowstar." I look her in the eyes.

"I was just thinking that even though I may not have at first been ready for my leadership, at least I don't have to worry about that anymore."

**Well, how was it? Review and tell me. Should I do Turtle Tail or Jagged Peak next? Warning: I will not be posting until I get at least two revies or more telling their opinion. ;) **

**-Icebreathstar**


End file.
